An Illusion of Time
by Laurelin11
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Lost and confused, Ginny Weasley finds herself in love with the prince of Slytherin himself. With feelings for Harry as well, Ginny accidentally goes back in time to encounter the Marauders and few surprises on the way. Please R&R!
1. Lost

Lost and confused, Ginny Weasley finds herself in love with the prince of Slytherin himself. With feelings for Harry as well, Ginny accidentally goes back in time to encounter the Marauders and few surprises on the way.

.::Hey everybody! It's me again…hehe. Well, trying out a new story idea here…so let me know what you think, okay? Well…uh, please review…and keep in mind that I do not own any of this stuff::.

****

Chapter One—Lost

The leaves blew with a gust of wind, stinging her in the face. The cool, crisp wind seemed to be slowly embracing her and captivating her with every move.

She looked out at the forest, it was forbidden. No one was allowed to go in there. It was far too dangerous anyway. To risk your life, just for that small taste of adventure.

She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer. That's just what she needed… an answer, someone to help her and understand what she was feeling.

"That would never happen…" she muttered, talking to her thoughts. She quickly wiped away a tear, and gazed back out to the trees.

The forest seemed to inviting, so wondrous in itself. She so wanted to step into the cluster of trees and the cold smell of the bark. She wanted to…

She wanted that taste of adventure; all she had to do was take that one risk. One risk, the danger that overwhelmed her, the lust. And that's just what Ginny needed.

.::::.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Ginny waved to Ron, Harry and Hermione as they made there way to the Great Hall for dinner. She smiled at the thought that Harry smiled back to her that morning. Not really a big thing, but it made Ginny feel great.

She had some chocolate frogs in her bag she was planning to nibble on, next to the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny felt anything but hungry that night, and wanted to go the library to find a book to lose herself in.

She enjoyed doing that. Reading books, writing, leaving the real world, the problems, the dramas and entering a new.

And she new she would go bloody mad if her life was any other way.

Or would she?

Ginny stopped walking at the thought. A little voice inside her head had been doing that lately. Saying things she wouldn't even think of in the first place.

"Ginny Weasley?" she thought. "A socialite? Not reading? Or Writing?"

She laughed a little and shook her head.

Ginny arrived at the library and got a book. No informational facts, everything a figment of the authors imagination, the way she liked it.

She checked it out with Madam Pince, a woman on the Hogwart's Staff who she's gotten to know very well.

Ginny smiled kindly and made a straight path for the Gryffindor Common Room.

She clutched her book tightly to her chest and was making her way through the wave of students making their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

A sharp pain hit her shoulder and she dropped her book and parchment. She hurriedly bent to the ground to pick it up, not wanting to cause a conflict with the person she bumped into.

She stopped abruptly as a familiar smell came upon her. That musky, yet so clean and clear smell.

"Weasley! Watch where you're going!" A voice yelled, while stooping as well, to retrieve his things.

"I—I'm sorry…" Ginny stuttered.

"You better be…you're wasting my time, you know." He said, gathering up his parchment.

She nodded solemnly and glanced up.

His platinum blonde hair covered his blue eyes, so that only a sharp crystal color could be found between the locks of hair. His face was pale and flawless, and his lips were full and firm.

Ginny found herself staring instead of the glance that she intended.

"What?" Draco Malfoy said, sharply looking up and glaring daggers at Ginny.

"I'm sorry…" she said, picking up her stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you are." He said, standing up.

She cast her eyes downward and clutched her things to chest again.

"Weasley, let's make sure this doesn't happen again…hm?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny glanced up once or twice, trying not to stare at him again and nodded.

"Good." He said simply and walked off towards the Great Hall.

Ginny stood in the middle of the hallway and gazed at the floor.

What did I just do?

He hates me…

Or not.

"Shut up." She told the voice and stomped up the stairs to the Common Room.

The back of her eyes were stinging and her vision began to blur. She picked up her pace and walked quickly to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Fairy Lights." She muttered.

There was a pause and a look of sympathy from the Fat Lady, that Ginny missed, looking at her feet instead.

"Fairy Lights." She said again, looking up.

The Fat Lady gave a curt nod as Ginny rushed in.

The Common Room was pretty deserted and Ginny fell on the nearest couch, clutched a maroon pillow and began to cry.

"I'm nobody…" she thought. "And that's never going to change."

Or will it?

.:: Oooh…wow, suspenseful…haha, don't worry she'll get hold of the time turner soon enough. Remember to review! wink haha ::.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

****

Chapter Two—Unwanted Feelings

Ginny walked down the marble stairs, making her way to breakfast at the Great Hall. She got to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the usuals.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione said, as Ginny sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said, trying to be a little more upbeat.

"Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked quietly as the boys began to talk about Quidditch.

"No…" Ginny lied.

"Ginny…" Hermione said. "C'mon, tell me."

"I don't—I don't know…it's complicated…I'm confused I guess, I think I just need to sit down and think for a while."

"That's a good idea…well, you know, if you ever need to talk to somebody…I'll be here."

"I can't talk to nobody, I don't know who I am! There's this little voice instead my head that won't shut up! And I think I love Draco Malfoy!"

That's what Ginny would've said, if she could…instead, she was her own humble self and muttered. "Okay, thanks."

Breakfast went on that day, and so did Charms, as did Potions, as did Transfiguration. Ginny was a smart student, just sometimes she found herself focusing on other things. Things that asked questions that could never be answered. And that made her think in silence even more.

Pretty soon, it was time for dinner again. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a platinum head bobbing in the distance.

"Hey Ginny!" she jumped at the voice behind her. "Whoa…calm down there." It continued, placing a hand on her back.

She turned to recognize Hermione.

Ginny laughed a little. "Yeah, sorry…I'm a little…stiff…yeah, maybe that's it."

"Mmm…" Hermione remarked. There was a pause. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh…what?" Ginny asked, tearing her eyes off him and fully regretting that she even saw him in the first place.

"You were—And I asked—Oh never mind…" Hermione said, waving it off.

Ginny let out a silent breath of relief as she noticed Draco getting closer.

She told herself to walk towards the right, against the wall, to avoid any possible collision with him. Especially in front of Hermione.

But she couldn't.

She kept walking straight. She began to tilt to the left.

Hermione began to talk about Arithmancy as Ginny's eyes widened, looking at what her feet were doing.

"No!" she screamed in her head. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Ginny?" She glanced up at him, he was close now, really close.

"Just ignore him, you won't run into him…yeah, what are the chances of it?" Ginny asked herself, tuning out the babble of Hermione.

She nodded at Hermione, not knowing what in the world she was saying, to give the illusion that she actually was listening.

She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her hair. But it didn't do anything, anyway.

There was that same sharp pain in her shoulder and she shut her eyes tightly.

She did it.

She told herself not to do it…but her body wouldn't listen to her and she did it.

"Dammit, Weasley!" she heard the familiar voice shout. "What is your _problem_?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say sorry once again, but was cut off too soon.

"_She's _the one with the problem!? Excuse me, Malfoy. I think you've got your information a little backwards." Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips, even with all her heavy books at hand.

"I wouldn't be getting involved in this if I were you, mudblood." Draco said sternly.

Hermione's face turned from being annoyed to pure anger. "Ginny is my friend…and I'm not doing to let you do this to her." She said, with the same tone.

"Really, now?" Draco said, apparently being amused by this and walking right up to her face. "And what might you do about it?"

"Everything I can." She said shortly.

Draco raised his eyebrows and walked away, elbowing Hermione on the way. Hermione dropped her things as she scoffed, rolled her eyes, and bent down to join Ginny.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said, picking up a loose piece of parchment.

"What are you sorry about?" Hermione said, half laughing.

"Well, I bumped into him in the first place." She said, making it more of a joke, to insure no one saw her crumble. She gathered a messy pile of parchment to her right. The top page said "Ginny Weasley" so she grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag.

"Don't worry Ginny, it's him…not us…not you." Hermione said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

Ginny nodded.

"C'mon." Hermione said. "Let's go have some food."

She smiled as Ginny forced a smile along with her.

She could fool people, she knew she could.

But how long would you last?

.:: Yes, yes, I know…a rather un-eventful chapter, but don't fret my beloved readers! The next one will have things happening…in…it…haha. Remember to review!!! ::.


End file.
